


Avatar : Tale of the Descendants

by GentleBeast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Airbending, Anal Sex, Bending, Blood, Child Abuse, Earthbending, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Firebending, Lesbian Couples, Licking, M/M, Probably A Lot More Stuff, Straight Couples, Teen Angst, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Waterbending, and there sub-bending, gay couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Beast and First Lady Belle have passed a new law! The children of notorious villains shall be allowed into Auradon City, the capital of the United Republic of Auradon. Only four are permitted at first, those being the progeny of some of the biggest baddies of all time. Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, also known as the Mistress of Green Fire; Evie, the daughter of Evil Queen, the tyrannical former-ruler of the Earth Kingdom; Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil, who's one-life goal involved killing every animal in the city for their fur; and Jay, the son of Jafar, who's the world's only sadistic and evil airbender. What will happen when they meet the so-called "goody-goodies" that inhabit the lands outside of the island prison? Where, until now, was the only place they could call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar : Tale of the Descendants

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : The Avatar Tv Show/Descendants AU no one asked for. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine, and if there's a tag that I missed, please tell me. Hope you like it, and leave a kudos and a comment if you like it enough that you want a second chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Beast Mansion, Auradon City; United Republic of Auradon -

Ben let out a gentle sigh, his eyelids weighed heavy and the room slowly got darker and darker. The sun slowly disappeared over the horizon, making the ocean glow yellow and pink, shimmering and shining like the jewelry he'd grown up around in his life of wealth and luxury.

The dark, almost-dead looking island was always a contrast to the soothing sight of the mesmerizing ocean waves and sparkling water. It was seeping with darkness, doomed to have a gray coloring for the rest of eternity. Villains and traitors lived their lives on the prison-made-to-look-like-an-island. His shoulders sagged, knowing as well as anyone in Auradon that some people—some descendants—didn't deserve to be there.

Every criminal, from all around the world were dropped off and soon-forgotten about. For twenty-seven years, they've been able to survive and barely thrive on the island. Now known as the "Isle of the Lost," named after it's spirit world counterpart: the Fog of the Lost (Souls), because there is inevitably no escape, for either. That, and the Isle is always casted in a dreary and desolate fog, never daring to leave the villains sides. (Though, Ben believes the barrier around the Isle was the thing keeping it in.)

The barrier is pure energy, created by the Avatar using their energy-bending. The Avatar, aging over the years, is now traveling the world, making peace wherever any is needed.

Whenever the need comes for them to open the barrier and lock away another villain, the Avatar has to return and do it themself. Usually, they lock up the criminals in the dungeons beneath some castle nowhere near Auradon, and after getting a decent amount, the Avatar comes and basically plops them all in at once.

More efficient, they'd say.

The most-notorious and hated villains to ever inhabit the Isle are still roaming there, striking fear into the souls that got themselves there, too.

Maleficent, the world's only known firebender to have the ability of green fire. Cruella de Vil, a non-bender who's life goal was to kill and skin every animal to ever step paw in Auradon City. Evil Queen Grimhilde, the once-tyrannical ruler of the Earth Kingdom, who's raw greed and jealousy over her step-daughter caused her to do things beyond the realm of evil. But, easily the most mad of them all, Jafar, the only evil airbender to ever walk (or fly) the earth.

But the ones that didn't belong there—the ones that were born there, we're trapped. The children of the villains—the descendants. And Ben knew they needed a chance to prove themselves. A chance to show the world that they weren't their parents. That they weren't evil.

"So," a voice startled the teenager, and he turned to greet Lumière with a half-smile. "I see you've been thinking about those children, again."

"Can you blame me...?" Ben paused, and turned back, peering through the window to the foggy island. "They shouldn't be there."

"Ben, you know your parents are working hard to bring them here. But it takes time, there are safety precautions, paperwork, and they would like to handle it without the entire city getting thrown into chaos when people take sides over the subject." Lumière snapped his fingers, and a burst of fire ignited over his thumb and index finger, "It all starts with a tiny little flame, a small flicker. But eventually," he snapped his finger again and the fire grew to the side of his hand, "it'll grow to be something beautiful."

The flame disappeared, "But also dangerous."

"That's why I'm saying we bring a few at first, four of them. That's all. If things go badly, we don't bring anymore over, and we send them back. But, on the off-chance that things go well, then we'll be able to bring more over. We can help these kids, we can show them a better future. They shouldn't have to live their lives horribly because of their parents' actions."

"You're parents know, Ben. You've told them just about six-thousand times in the last few days..."

"Well, it's time for them to answer back. They keep saying 'We'll see' or 'Maybe' and I just want to them to be straight with me. I want to know if there's even a chance that those kids can come over to Auradon City."

Lumière sighed, and stepped closer; he straightened Ben's suit jacket, and said, "I'm starting to see that temper you've gotten from your father."

Ben chuckled, "Where else?"

—~*~—

\- Bargain Castle, Isle of the Lost; United Republic of Auradon -

Mal shuffled along the rotting wood floors and met her mother's intense gaze. "You called...?" She asked, almost annoyed. Her cheeks were dirtied and her fingers had magenta paint rolling down and dripping to the floor, now dotted with various purples and greens over the years. She had a streak of green running across her bare shoulder, exposed by a rip in her old jacket.

"I spoke with Grimhilde this afternoon; something you want to tell me?" Maleficent practically growled, here eyes glowed the same fiery-green that was displayed with every firebending attack she had the strength to muster. But on the Isle, her bending had been severely weakened due to the usual forecast of no sun and fog.

Mal trembled in her combat boots, also littered in years of paint drips and scuff marks.

"Evie and I, we, uh, might've h-hung out... a couple days ago."

"You were out making friends."

"N-no, Mom—"

Maleficent whipped her horned-head around, releasing a flicker of green flames from between her lips before screaming at her daughter, "LET ME FINISH!"

The purple-haired girl stumbled back, feeling the cold countertop of the kitchen nestle into the small of her back, she shook in fear, watching as her mother climbed out of her moth-eaten, purple chair-made-thrown.

"You and that girl. Together." She shivered, "I'm not an idiot, Mallory. I know you're a teenager. And I know you're confused about your feelings."

Mal shrank, from hearing her full name and hearing her mother basically outing her.

"It's time that you come clean with me. Grimhilde's girl has already spoken with her, and now they're closer than ever. Don't you want that to happen with us...?"

The younger let out a whispered sigh, knowing first-hand from Evie that telling her mother was the flat out worst decision of her life. Her mother beat her, yelled at her, and locked her away in their Castle-Across-the-Way so Evie could "think about her actions."

She hadn't seen her since, and thought giving the bazaar a new purple and green theme would appease her thirst for the sight of Grimhilde's head on a stick.

Her breath was caught in her throat as her mother ran her long, sharper-than-a-knife nail down her pale cheek, losing their color from sheer fear.

"Mallory...?"

She glanced up, finally meeting the ghoulish-green gaze her mother has been harboring since she arrived home. Her stomach dropped and her cheek went numb—from the pain of the knife-like nail, or the fact all her blood had run cold in that very moment.

"Tell me, do you and Grimhilde's daughter have a budding romance blooming?"

Maleficent's smile was as fake as the ability to bend platinum. Her eyes continued to glow, and her finger had since drooped down to her neck, rubbing the dark and tender marks left by a certain blue-haired princess just days before, promising she would cover them up with a little make-up. That was the last time she'd seen her.

"W-we... uh, we've d-done, umm, s-some stuff—"

She clutched her bruised cheek; the smack of Maleficent's hand mixed with a sizzling-burn made her scream in pain. The woman waved off her fingers, letting the green fire burn out before turning back to her throne.

Mal staggered towards the wall, and pressed a dirty washcloth to her cheek. She moaned in pain, gripping the counter and stopping herself from crying.

Villains didn't cry.

And her mother would certainly give her something more painful to cry about if she did.

—~*~—

\- Beast Mansion, Auradon City; United Republic of Auradon -

Ben grunted in discomfort, sweat rolling down the muscles of his bare body as he jerked and bucked his hips upward, rolling them in harmony with the Charming boy above him. Chad's hands roamed his chest, gripping and pulling at the rock-hard pecs that made him bounce in delight.

His green eyes locked with the blue ones above him, watching as their glassy-appearance wavered when Ben's hand wrapped around the cock that continuously bounced up and down, smacking his navel, leaving small pools of pre-cum for Chad to lick up later.

The Charming moaned, fucking into the fist that pleasured him.

"Fuck..." His head lulled back, allowing Ben the sight of his Adams-apple bobbing up and down inside his throat.

Ben's free hand roamed up Chad's muscled-arms, which were still firmly squeezing the pecs he'd gotten from years of tourney. "A-almost there," he whispered pathetically, barely audible enough for Chad to hear. His moans caught in his throat, trapped as Chad tightened his insides, squeezing and milking his member that violated the hole.

He fisted the bedsheets under him, his arms now bearing the weight of Chad's body that had fallen onto his, their hips rolled and rocked, thrusting harder and faster as time went on. Determined to make the other come first.

Chad left teeth marks on the President's son, layering them over the old ones he'd left the night before, and the night before that one. He marked him as his own. The heated breaths that almost flickered into flames sent Ben over the edge, Chad's lips burned with pleasure, wrapping around and sucking the supple nipple that he'd come to know greatly over the summer. Ben's hands gripped onto the Charming ass, digging his nails into the skin as his cock pushed in and pulled out, easily pushing past the tight layer and entering the deepest part of Chad Charming that no one had ever dared venture.

God, how he loved firebenders.

Ben chewed on his bottom lip, letting the moans linger in his throat until it was so sore he couldn't contain them. Chad's head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, licking the marks he'd left as his hips continuously rocked into and sank onto his twitching member, now aching for it's desperately-needed moment of orgasmic bliss.

"F-fuck!" Chad cursed, groaning as his dick throbbed, his body rippled and shook as he coated Ben's stomach, chest, and face in his five-or-six ropes of cum.

The Charming's insides tightened, and while he was still recovering, Ben clawed and marked his back as he gave final thrust, before mimicking Chad's moans and filling him with his warm seed.

Hot and heavy breaths littered the room, filling the air before they turned into exhausted make-out sessions. Chad rolled off of his best friend and secret lover, letting out a gasp as Ben's cock finally slipped out of him, releasing the seed that had since warmed up his insides and thus-left it filled with webs of his white, sticky nectar. Their chests rose and fell in harmony, and each gasp and gurgle for air was louder than their last.

Ben trailed his hand up and down his sticky-front, bringing his fingers up to his lips to taste for the third night in a row, remembering the summer that had just come to an end, and how the familiar-taste reminded him of the nights he shared with Chad.

How they'd meet in secrecy, and fuck until the sun peeked over the horizon.

"D-don't tell anyone," he huffed, glancing at the Charming next to him.

Chad nodded, "No one."

—~*~—

\- Jafar's Junk Shop, Isle of the Lost; United Republic of Auradon -

Jay remained solemn, almost stoic as he nursed the wound across his bicep, remembering the dirty water tendril that sliced across it, frozen and as cold as Ursula's heart while she did it. He wrapped an old-bandage around the thick muscles, circling over a few times for more padding. He ripped it off with a single nip of his teeth, and tied the ends in a knot.

He hated the sea bitch who used waterbending as a way to survive underneath the crashing waves of the ocean, before she aided in the sinking of vessels and ships, looting their goods and quickly seducing and killing the sailors aboard.

But his father was far more vicious. More evil than she was. More dangerous.

He was the world's only evil airbender—a title he wore proudly. The one, the only one, who aided in Maleficent's attack on his own nation, his own people.

Jay grinned, knowing only a few even made it out alive.

The natural sting of the throbbing wound brought him back from his enticing daydream of ever becoming as powerful as his father. His own airbending abilities lacked, and we're easily beaten by another element. He couldn't extinguish fire with a mere burst of wind, only letting it grow larger and out of his control. He couldn't create a hurricane with a waterbender, only making mere puddles splash. He couldn't rip the soil off the earth with a tornado, only blowing dirt back into the house after just cleaning up.

His father could do all those things, and still have enough time to sleep with every godawful woman he could get his hands on, or—if she resisted—rape her to his heart's content. His father could send a man a mile in the sky with a mere flick-of-the-wrist, all the while abandoning his own nation and getting some firebender hellbent for blood to single-handily wipe out the entire race.

Besides the three survivors: his father, an old woman, and another woman with a name mimicking God.

"Jay—" The sixteen-year-old whirled around, and met the obsidian eyes from where he got his own; his father himself, Jafar. "—What happened?"

His eyes followed his father's, sinking down onto the bandage around his arm.

"Oh, i-it's nothing."

The older man didn't linger on the subject any longer, he wafted over the aging-refrigerator and pulled it open, welcoming the cooling air after spending all day in the sweltering heat. Nighttime barely influenced the temperature.

Summer and winter were the deadliest seasons. Young children would die every year from the magnified heat of the dome, or the bitter cold that lasted for months longer as it remained trapped inside, with the villains. Jay had been a lucky survivor of one of the more freezing winters that struck the Isle during his childhood. He happened to know that was the year Ursula lost her son, Ulrich.

His hatred suddenly dwindled for the old hag...

Jafar gripped his wrist, pulling him out of his thoughts before he was pulled over to the fridge, meeting the bristled cold that made his muscles shiver.

"Why is there no food?" Jafar knitted his large eyebrows together, readying his hand for when Jay answered incorrectly.

"I tried—Ursula, s-she, uh—" his hand rubbed his bandaged bicep, and his eyes averted to the cracked tile beneath their feet; readying himself for the cold and skin-burning slap his father would surely give. He always did.

Except this time he received a disappointed sigh, sending his hair flying off his shoulders while his father slammed the fridge door shut.

"Go—get food. I don't care how long it takes you. Just don't fuck it up." Jafar pushed past his son, meeting shoulders in a huff as Jafar disappeared inside the bending doorway, sagging lower and lower as the years go by. Sometimes, Jay would imagine the whole thing coming down on his father, ending his life and finally—

"GO!" Jafar screamed, Jay could feel the spit splatter across his face, appearing as if the dark room created them, itself.

The thief followed orders, and swiftly left the shop.

—~*~—

\- Castle-Across-the-Way, Isle of the Lost; United Republic of Auradon -

Evie shriveled in the darkness, it was cold and damp and making her regret everything. She'd longed for Mal to come and save her, pull her to her feet and hug her and tell her everything would be alright. She wanted to feel Mal's lips grace her olive skin, and she wanted the warmth of her hands to wonder across her body, easing the cold and igniting the fire that was slowly flickering away with every minute she was down here, locked away where no one—but her mother—could see the shameful girl she'd become.

Bruises lined her forearms, handprints littered around like they were for decoration; her mother hadn't been gentle in dragging her down here. She begged and pleaded, swore that she'd never touch the firebender again, even though both knew she was lying.

She dared to even try the ability her father had bearded her with: the ability the bend the blood of another, force them to do their bidding and make them their personal slave as long as they wanted. Granted, only on a full moon; which the night before was, but her mother, an earthbender graced with the ability to lavebend, easily overwhelmed her and locked her away. Her beauty had been tarnished, soiled because of the daughter that belonged to the mighty Maleficent.

Her mother knew her place, and knew she was no match for the firebender with the ability of green fire. So, to simply stead away from problems involving the horned-one's daughter and her own, she locked Evie away. "For eternity," she'd like to threaten.

Evie's muscles had weakened and her skin had paled, almost as if the lack of sun was killing her. And it was. Because the princess with blue locks needed to be beautiful, needed to show her face to the common, needed to embrace the warmth that barely casted down on the island. Now, more than ever, it was always casted over with fog. The sun was barely ever seen, it's beauty lost just like Evie's. Long since forgotten.

"Psst," a small whisper radiated from beyond the bars of her cell. "Evie."

The girl staggered forward, a small smile drawn on her face as she heard the shuffling of boots, followed by the sight of Carlos' white frizzled-hair and influx of freckles that marked his face and made him all-the-more cuter.

She gripped the bars, the metallic rust coating her fingers and getting under her nails.

"H-hurry," she breathed, glancing up the crumbling steps for the sign of her mother's soon-accompanying. "She'll be here any minute."

Carlos stood tall, compared to her sagging-sitting position, and took hold of the bars, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and readying himself. Evie watched the metal bend without problem, groaning and screeching as their firm place in the ceiling and floor crumbled away. She reached up, locking hands as he tugged her across the threshold, and with a final glimpse, the duo dashed into the impending darkness that swallowed the rest of the dungeon, shuffling to the back door Carlos used to get inside.

She had one place to go, one person to see, and, of course, it was Mal.


End file.
